neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sclera1/List of James Bond henchmen in Licence to Kill
A list of henchmen from the 1989 James Bond film Licence to Kill from the List of James Bond henchmen Dario Dario is a supporting villain who appeared in the James Bond film Licence to Kill. He is a henchman of drug lord Franz Sanchez and played by Academy Award winner Benicio del Toro, in one of his earliest roles. The sneering Dario is first seen when he uses his flick knife to kill a man Lupe has relations with, by carving out his heart, on Sanchez's instructions. He is Sanchez's most loyal and favourite henchman. Dario, along with Braun and Perez, escape while Sanchez is captured by Felix Leiter and Bond. The three ambush Felix and his new wife Della in their home. They rape and murder her and bring Felix to Sanchez. He laughs and smiles while Felix is being attacked by the shark. Dario is then sent by Sanchez to kill Pam Bouvier, the only one of Leiter's contacts left alive, in a bar. Bond and Pam manage to escape from Dario and his companions, not before Pam is shot in the back. Dario does not know that this doesn't kill her, as she was wearing a bullet-proof vest. Dario disappears for much of the movie but reappears with the Stinger Missiles when Sanchez is showing Bond and the drug dealers his drug plant. While in Sanchez's drug manufacturing plant, Dario recognizes Bond from the bar and blows his cover, forcing Bond to start a fire inside the factory. After Sanchez leaves Bond to fall from a conveyor belt into his brick-cocaine shredder, Dario steps in with his knife and attempts to force Bond in. Pam reappears to Dario, who is met with disbelief ("Heh heh, you're dead!"). To which she responds, "You took the words right out of my mouth," and shoots him at least once before her gun malfunctions. The minorly injured Dario laughs confidently as he gets ready to throw his knife but Bond takes the opportunity to grab Dario's foot and pull him off the conveyor belt. He screams in agony as he slides down Bond's legs, allowing the agent to drop Dario into the shredder, where he is pulverised. After his death, Bond tells Pam to "Switch the bloody machine off!" Perez Perez is a supporting villain who appeared in the James Bond film Licence to Kill. He is a henchman of drug lord Franz Sanchez. Perez was played by Alejandro Bracho. Perez was intelligent and often served as an advisor for Sanchez. He is first seen at the beginning of the movie when he strangles a man to death while Sanchez is looking for Lupe. He, Braun, and Dario all escape while their boss is captured. The three ambush Felix Leiter and his new wife Della in their home. They rape and murder Della while they bring Felix to Sanchez. When Bond travels after Sanchez, Perez is seen in most of the scenes, never far away from his boss. When 007 and Pam Bouvier plant millions of dollars in cash in the decompression chamber of the Wavekrest, a vessel belonging to Milton Krest, in an attempt to frame Krest for paying a hit team to kill Sanchez, Perez and Braun are the first ones to discover the money. Perez plays a big part in the climatic tanker truck chase, as Sanchez gives Perez a Stinger Missile to shoot at Bond - who, while in a tanker truck, drives over a huge mound, raising up one side of the truck, while Perez fires the missile. The missile narrowly misses as Bond drives the truck onto Perez's jeep. As he and several other henchmen fire at Bond, he is then covered with dust by Pam Bouvier in her airplane. As Bond drives away, Braun drives up behind in a pickup truck and picks up Perez. They pursue Bond even through flames that ignite their tires. As Bond is on the back of Sanchez's last tanker truck, Perez shoots at Bond. Getting revenge on the murder of Felix's wife, he turns a valve on the truck, letting some of the gas onto the road. The flames on their tires ignite the gas and turn the truck into a fireball. Unable to control the vehicle, Braun drives off a cliff, nearly hitting Bouvier in her airplane, while he and Perez fall to their deaths. Braun Braun is a supporting villain who appeared in the James Bond film Licence to Kill. He is a henchman of drug lord Franz Sanchez and played by Guy de Saint Cyr. Braun is mostly silent for the whole movie. His distinguishing feature is the scar going down the side of his face and carries a Heckler and Koch P9S as a weapon. Braun, along with Dario and Perez, murder the man with whom Lupe is having relations with in the pre-title sequence. He then escapes while Sanchez is captured. The three ambush Felix Leiter and his new wife Della in their home. Braun quiets Della down as the three rape and murder her and bring Felix to Sanchez. When Bond goes after Sanchez personally, Braun is seen in most sequences around Sanchez and his friend Perez. Later, when Bond and CIA contract pilot Pam Bouvier place nearly five million dollars in cash in the Wavekrest's decompression chamber, Braun and Perez are the first to find the money and Braun shows it to Sanchez personally, then shuts the chamber door closed after Sanchez throws Milton Krest into it and kills him. After Bond sets Sanchez's cocaine factory on fire, Braun accompanies Sanchez to check on Heller and the Stinger Missiles. After they kill him, Braun is seen starting a pickup truck and heading after the tanker truck chase. He picks up Perez, who was stranded in the middle of the chase, and they start after Bond. They go to great lengths to kill him, even driving their truck through flames, causing the tires to start on fire. As they catch up with Bond on the last tanker truck, Perez tries to shoot Bond. Getting revenge for the murder of Felix's wife, Bond turns a valve, causing the gas to flood out onto the road. The flaming tires ignite the gas, turning the pickup into a fireball. Unable to control the vehicle, Braun drives off a cliff, nearly hitting Bouvier in her airplane, while he and Perez fall to their deaths. Ed Killifer Ed Killifer was a rogue DEA official in the film Licence to Kill, played by 6 ft 5 inch actor Everett McGill. Killifer was in charge of the security for Franz Sanchez while the drug kingpin was being transported from the Bahamas to Quantico. Killifer turned traitor, helping Sanchez escape from the authorities in exchange for US$2 million in cash. As a result, the greedy Killifer was indirectly responsible for the maiming of his "friend" Felix Leiter, and the death of Della Leiter. Sanchez's underlings did not trust Killifer, but Sanchez defended Killifer by explaining that "a deal is a deal" and saying he was not returning to his native country until he delivered Ed Killifer his promised cash; he explains that trust is more important to him than money. Killifer later cornered James Bond at Milton Krest's marine biology facility, holding him at gunpoint and planning to feed him to the very same shark that had mauled Leiter. Fortunately for Bond, his ally Sharkey arrived at a crucial moment, allowing 007 to gain the upper hand. After a brief tussle, Killifer ended up dangling over the pool where the shark was kept. He attempted to bargain for his life with Bond, offering him half of the two million dollar bribe money he had obtained from Sanchez. Bond then showed him the same mercy Felix Leiter had received, and made the comment that Killifer can "keep all of it", throwing the case at Ed Killifer and sending him tumbling into the shark pool, where he is promptly devoured. Milton Krest Milton Krest is a supporting villain from the James Bond short story "The Hildebrand Rarity", part of the For Your Eyes Only collection. The character was later adapted as a henchman in the 1989 Bond film, Licence to Kill, with his wife-beating tendencies (with a stingray-tail whip) transferred to the film's main villain. He was portrayed by Anthony Zerbe. Film biography The owner of a marine research foundation, Milton Krest is a business partner and collaborator with Franz Sanchez. He uses a laboratory of supposedly genetically engineered maggots to conceal drugs, and his submarine remote probe, Sentinel, is used to pass the drug shipments on to seaplanes at a distance from the coast and his boat, the Wavekrest. He drunkenly attempts to seduce his boss' mistress, Lupe Lamora, despite the brutal murder of her previous lover, Alvarez, in the pre-title sequence (it is strongly implied confirmed that the man's heart is removed from his chest by Dario as a "little valentine", though this happens off-screen). Krest's behaviour backfires when Lupe pretends she didn't see Bond on board as he was sabotaging the latest drugs deal by destroying the narcotics in the Sentinel and escaping with US$5 million in cash. This leaves Krest looking guilty in Sanchez's eyes. Bond infiltrates Sanchez's inner circle and convinces the drug baron that Krest is trying to have him killed, using a hit man who is expecting to be paid in cash that evening. Bond then sneaks aboard the Wavekrest and stashes the remaining cash from the drug deal back aboard the boat, in time for Sanchez to find it and presume that this is the hit man's payoff. Sanchez kills Krest by forcing him into the Wavekrest's decompression chamber containing the money, increasing the pressure inside the chamber and then tearing the air tube open with an axe, causing rapid depressurisation — Krest's head inflates like a balloon and then explodes in a bloody mess. After Krest's death, Sanchez orders Heller, Perez, and Braun to clean up the bloody money inside. This scene is regarded as one of the most violent in any Bond film and subject to remark that it was a similarly disgusting scene akin to the death of Kananga in Live and Let Die. It was censored upon release in UK and North American cinemas; the Ultimate DVD Collection released in 2006 is the first time the full death sequence has been available for purchase. Krest is the first of many henchmen to be killed by his boss due to Bond's machinations, rather than directly by Bond himself. Colonel Heller Colonel Heller is a fictional character from the James Bond film Licence to Kill, he was played by Don Stroud Heller is Franz Sanchez's head of security, a disgraced ex-Green Beret from the US. When Sanchez takes Bond into his circle of allies, Heller researches Bond's past employment in the Secret Service and presents it to Sanchez, but since Bond's cover story has already included mention of this, his true allegiance is not revealed. Heller is also suspicious of the Hong Kong Narcotics agents who have infiltrated the meeting of drug barons, and oversees the military operation to destroy their base in Isthmus. While leading the raid, he busts into the devastated safehouse and shoots agent Loti dead. He then discovers that the other agent, Kwang, is still alive from the explosions of a tank shell fired at the base. However, rather than give into Sanchez's rage, Kwang bites into a cyanide capsule, killing himself. Heller's other main responsibility is to look after four Stinger missiles recently purchased from the Contras for the purpose of blackmailing the US government. However, he has secretly arranged a deal with Pam Bouvier to return the Stingers in exchange for personal immunity from the DEA. Heller almost calls off the deal when Sanchez is nearly killed (by Bond), but later attempts to use the mayhem of the fire at the drugs distribution centre as an opportunity to remove the missiles to safety. Bond's machinations involve casting doubt on the loyalty of all of Sanchez's trusted circle, and he uses what he knows of the Stingers to make Sanchez suspicious. Heller is thus caught in the act by Sanchez himself, who promptly has him killed (off-screen). Bond and Pam find the soldier's body impaled on a forklift truck as they attempt to escape the burning complex. "Looks like he came to a dead end," quips Bond. Truman-Lodge Truman-Lodge is a fictional character from the James Bond film Licence to Kill, he was played by Anthony Starke. Truman-Lodge is Franz Sanchez's financial advisor, a fugitive from the United States following insider dealing on Wall Street. A wizard with digits in all senses, he displays considerable skill at prestidigitation while recalculating the drug lord's vast ill-gotten income. He is always at his employer's side and becomes increasingly more alarmed at Sanchez's recklessness, despairing at the expensive destruction of the cocaine distribution centre at the end of the film. When he sarcastically congratulates Sanchez on "another eighty million dollar write-off" the drug lord – made suspicious by Bond's machinations – decides to start "cutting overhead" and shoots him with a Micro Uzi, being sure to remove the briefcase containing the $500 million bearer bonds from Truman-Lodge's dead hands before leaving his body at the side of the road. Professor Joe Butcher Professor Joe Butcher is a fictional character from the James Bond film Licence to Kill, he was played by Wayne Newton. Professor Joe Butcher is a televangelist based in Isthmus, who has a television fundraising programme that acts as a cover for informing Sanchez's main drugs distributors across the United States of the latest trade prices, and receiving their orders. His remote meditation sanctuary is actually the main processing distribution centre for Sanchez's drug operations. Butcher's questionable 'Cone Power' mysticism (which may have been inspired in real-life by several pseudoscientific "Pyramid Power" theories that have been formulated by New Age groups) and catchphrase, "Bless your heart!", provides some light relief on several occasions. He never meets Bond during the film but is got the better of by Pam Bouvier, when he tries to force himself upon her when she is posing as an awestruck convert to his ministry. He is last seen fleeing the burning complex as Bouvier and Bond escape to pursue Sanchez and his convoy of cocaine-filled trucks. He was inspired as a parody of two contemporary controversial televangelists, Jerry Falwell and Jim Bakker. Hector Lopez President Hector Lopez is a fictional character from the James Bond film Licence to Kill who was played by Pedro Armendáriz Jr., whose late father Pedro Armendáriz had played Kerim Bey in the second Bond film, From Russia With Love. Hector Lopez is corrupt El Presidente of Isthmus. He receives monthly payments from Sanchez for harbouring him, but is clearly not happy at the arrangement, as Sanchez essentially controls the country and threatens him: "Remember – you are only President for life." Lopez is one of the few characters to survive making deals with a Bond villain, and is even at the end of the film in Bond's company, presumably much reformed and pledged to clean up corruption in his country now that he is free of Sanchez. He is left possibly even dating Lupe Lamora, as Bond suggests when he rejects her advances himself in favour of Pam Bouvier. Clive Clive is a fictional character from the James Bond film Licence to Kill who was played by Eddie Edenfield. Clive is one of a contingent of divers serving Franz Sanchez. He is the only diver given a name. While Sharkey is giving Bond a lift on his boat, Clive coldly kills him, filling Bond with a desire for revenge. Clive later meets Bond aboard the WaveKrest, at which point Bond avenges Sharkey's wrongful death by shooting him with a harpoon gun. Bond delivers one of his trademark one-liners to Clive: "Compliments of Sharkey." References License to Kill Henchmen pt:Dario (James Bond) Category:Blog posts